Pelucas, besos y maquillaje
by karypheebs
Summary: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que maquiavelaste con tu mejor amiga para un día de brujas? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que quisiste comprobar algo con tanta fuerza? Claro Tomoyo, la fiesta será una buena oportunidad para comprobarlo... Si no nos descubren primero ¡Pasen y lean! :) One-shot CCS!


Disclaimer: Espero que les guste mi primer One-shot de CCS :) pasen y lean!

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Especial de Halloween" del Foro "Comunidad Sakuriana"**

:) Pasen y disfruten

* * *

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakurita!-

Una preciosa chica pelinegra con cara de porcelana que rayaba en los 17 años de edad estaba corriendo muy deprisa por las calles de Tomoeda. La gente la señalaba al pasar y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Es que era insólito ver a la heredera del imperio Daidouji tan despeinada, con la mochila al hombro y ¡en el uniforme de deportes! Aquello para la crema y nata de la sociedad japonesa era algo insoportable de ver.

-Pero ¿por qué esa chiquilla va a pie? ¡Tiene una limusina y guardaespaldas!- murmuró un hombre de traje sentado con sus amigos en un café al aire libre.

-Esa conducta no es propia de una señorita-

-Sin comentar que no es propio de una chica andar gritando como una loca-

En otra circunstancias, Tomoyo les habría contestado a los viejos como se merecían, pero ahora no había tiempo... No ahora, no.

"Me las cobraré en el regreso si los encuentro de nuevo Ahora lo importante es..."

-¡Sakura!- Gritó por última vez la chica al frente de la casa de su prima.

-¡Ya voy Tomoyo! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿no puedes usar el timbre como los demás mortales? - Dijo a modo de pulla y saludo una chica muy guapa de ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro-Tiene que ser algo sumamente importante como para que estés gritando de esa forma ¡Te oigo desde hace dos cuadras!-

Tomoyo muy sonriente no dijo nada mientras sacaba un papel de su mochila y se lo indicaba a Sakura con expresión ufana.

-¿Un baile de halloween?- soltó un poco decepcionada la chica inspeccionando el papel por si no se había perdido de algo- ¿Y?

- ¿y? ¿Como que "y"? ¡Es un baile Sakura! ¡Es una oportunidad de oro!-

-No lo sé Tomoyo... Es que los bailes no son lo mío, prefiero solo la música, ya sabes que se me da fatal bailar.-

-Pero de veras que es una oportunidad de oro y tú sabes por qué.-

-Mmm.- Ella ya sabía a lo que se refería Tomoyo, pero le daba miedo admitirlo

Las dos chicas avanzaron hasta el dormitorio de ella para hablar con más tranquilidad y sin la presencia indiscreta de nadie. Al entrecerrar la puerta, Sakura se dejó tender en la cama con un suspiro de desengaño.

-¡Vamos! No tienes por que ponerte melodramática Sakura. Bien sabes que le gustas a Li Shaoran.-

-Pero ya no es como antes Tomoyo.-

-¿Y por qué no puede ser como antes?-

-¡Pues porque ya crecimos! No soy más una niña y él ahora es un chico asquerosamente perfecto, atractivo y muy amable, las trae locas a todas. Podría conseguir a una modelo sin ningún problema. Además, después de la última batalla, tuvo que regresarse a Hong Kong, y la historia se estancó... otra vez.-

-Bueno, sí, pero me parece que él siente algo por tí todavía, ahora que volvió para terminar el bachillerato aquí.-

-Él no tiene cara de querer nada.-

-Precisamente para comprobarlo es que quiero hacer esto Sakura.- y Tomoyo compuso una sonrisa muy pícara.- Un plan demasiado infalible, después de esto, o te casas o te retiras.-

-¡Ay Tomoyo! tú y tus planes.-

-¡¿Que planes?!- interrumpió Kero tratando de entrar en la habitación- ¡Yo también quiero participar!-

-¡No Kero!- gritó sobresaltada Sakura saltando de su cama para cerrar la puerta justo a tiempo, estrellándola en la diminuta cara de Kero, que bastante adolorido y con una gran marca cruzandole su rostro de peluche, se puso a hacer berrinche fuera de la habitación.

-¡Pero yo quiero saber. quiero saber, quiero saberlo!- berreaba mientras le daba de golpes a la puerta desde el piso del pasillo.

-No puedes Kero, perdóname. ¡Y deja de golpear la puerta, o si no...!- amenazó la chica

-No te daremos del pastel que traje Kero, es tu favorito- terminó la frase Tomoyo con su tono dulce de siempre. Al instante cesaron el golpeteo de la puerta.

-¿Puedo ir a jugar con la consola en el cuarto de tu hermano, entonces?-

-Si Touya te deja y no está haciendo ningún trabajo de la universidad, no hay inconveniente- replicó Sakura.

Al final, todos en casa se habían terminado de enterar de la existencia de las cartas, de Yue y Kero. Fue imposible esconderlo después de la última batalla y Sakura al fin pudo comentarlo pues ya no había peligro alguno. Su padre y hermano habían actuado muy sorprendidos. Sí, no leyeron mal, "actuaron" porque tanto Touya como su padre ya se habían dado cuenta de que se cocía en casa y solo esperaban que ella estuviera lista para contarlo. Gracias a esta confesión, la cardcaptor al fin respiró tranquila. Aunque no todo eran ventajas, ahora ella era "Reina monstruo y su corte" y el pobre Kerberos paso a ser " Ese animal de peluche" "cariñosamente" rebautizados por Touya, que a pesar de todo se había entendido las mil maravillas con Kero.

"Pero eso no te salva del sobrenombre" le había dicho. Sakura rió un poco al recordar esa escena.

-¡Si! ¡Pastel y videojuegos en una sola tarde!- gritó loco de la alegría Kero y se puso a golpear la puerta de alguien más- ¡Abre sabelotodo, quiero terminar mi partida!-

-Eso quisieras animal- se oyó la voz de Touya, que a pesar de todo el griterío, lo dejó entrar.

-Es bueno ver que aun puedo sobornarlo con dulces- rió Tomoyo- Y también que se entienda tan bien con tu hermano.

-Si, pero como Touya ya va en último año de Ingeniería, no me podré deshacer tan facil de Kero mandándolo a su cuarto en poco tiempo.-

- Se va a Tokio ¿no?-

-Sï, pero así tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, además no estará solo, va con Yukito. Y no hay problema en que vaya Yue en su forma falsa si yo me quedo aquí con Kero- Ambas se quedaron pensativas por un rato.

-Y bien- dijo Tomoyo después de silencio inusualmente largo- volviendo al plan...-

-De seguro es una locura Tomoyo.-

-Pero no es una mala idea. Yo también voy a probarlo y es que esto necesita de dos personas para que funcione.-

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Yo también quiero probarlo, con ... Eriol.- dijo Tomoyo y se puso muy roja

-¡Tomoyo!- se sorprendió Sakura, muerta de la risa- Te lo tenías muy guardado ¿no?

-Es que, bueno, tú sabes, antes nunca hubo nada pero después de habernos carteado y ahora que él volvió para ir a la universidad aquí y además como se adelantó un año pues lo ví y humm...-

-Descubriste que te gustaba en serio. ¿Entonces vas a salir con la reencarnación de Clow?-

-Todavía no lo sé ¡Y es solo Eriol! No el mago Clow-

-Tranquila, eso ya lo sé, solo te molesto un poco mi "querida" Tomoyo- remató Sakura poniendo ese típico tono inglés con el que se refería Eriol a su amiga. Ella solo sonrió y enrojeció un poco más. Entonces puso su típica mirada luciérnaga.

-¿Eso significa que aceptas?-

-Mmm, empiezo a ver que esto te importa mucho, así que voy a aceptar, según las condiciones.-

-Tengo una idea revolucionaria, que va a incluir, pelucas, besos y maquillaje, mucho maquillaje. ¿me sigues?-

-¿quieres disfrazarme de alguien importante?-

-Mejor que eso. Vas a disfrazarte de_ mí-_

-¿Qué?-

-Tal como me oíste, y yo voy a ser _tú-_

_-_Estás loca Tomoyo ¿qué podemos sacar de esto?-

-Que sabremos si los chicos resisten tentaciones por nosotras. Es una manera de ver la fidelidad del subconsciente.-

-¡Pero cuando Shaoran me vea voy a ser Tomoyo Daidouji! - replicó Sakura.- ¿Pretendes que le saque la verdad siendo tú'

-No.- dijo Tomoyo poniendo un tono muy enigmático -Planeo que tú lo beses simulando ser yo. Si él te acepta, significa que definitivamente ya no es el Shaoran que conoces y lo mandas freir espárragos revelando tu identidad.-

-¿Y si no me acepta?-

-Le preguntas por qué.-

-¿crees que me responda con sinceridad?-

-No tiene más remedio si quien trata de besarle es la mejor amiga de Sakura Kinomoto. Si de vedad te quiere me dirá a mí el real por qué-

-¿Y le revelo mi identidad?-

-En ese caso te retiras de forma pausada y te disculpas con él como yo lo hubiera hecho. Y esperas hasta el lunes para declarártele tú-

-No estoy muy convencida todavía Tomoyo...-

-Hazme caso, funcionará. Y de verdad pienso dejarte irresistible para la fiesta de mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, dos chicas caminaban hasta la fiesta, con sendos disfraces, y sobra decirlo, atraían miradas. Tomoyo, con el rostro de Sakura muy bien logrado por el maquillaje, incluido los ojos gracias a unas lentillas verdes, iba ataviada con un disfraz muy atrevido de bruja consistente en una blusa descubierta los hombros con unas mangas transparentes largas, falda corta, corsé, sombrero puntiagudo lleno de diamantinas y plataformas negras a juego. Sakura, con la cara de porcelana de su mejor amiga y una peluca muy larga color negro, iba disfrazada de una diablita muy guapa y sexy, con un traje muy elaborado fabricado por Tomoyo que consistía en una falda muy corta, llena de tules y adornos color rojo, corsé negro y plataformas altas. Su cabeza estaba adornada por una diadema preciosa con unos diminutos cuernitos rojos llenos de brillos. Gracias a la carta ilusión, se había cuidado de disfrazar al báculo de tridente. La verdad es que Tomoyo quería que fuera de princesa o hada, pero ella le dijo que mejor escogiera un disfraz que le permitiera tener el báculo a mano en caso de necesidad y que les permitiera a las dos aparentar la misma estatura, pues aunque no se notara mucho, Tomoyo le llevaba a Sakura un par de centímetros. Pero ella no quería levantar sospechas.

-Bien- dijo Sakura respirando hondo al llegar a la puerta del gimnasio del instituto.- No podemos echarnos para atrás. Por cierto Tomoyo, los disfraces son los mejores que he visto, te luciste como siempre.- su amiga sonrió muy halagada, era raro ver sonreír a su propia cara.

-¿Lista para usar los sintetizadores de voz?-

-Más que lista.-

Entonces hicieron irrupción en la fiesta.

Muchos ojos se giraron a ver a las dos chicas tan guapas que habían entrado, causando furor por todos lados. Sobre todo impactando a un par de chicos uno con ojos color castaño claro otro con los ojos de color azul oscuro. Después de varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada, lo único que se le ocurrió a Eriol fue:

-Si en el infierno se está así de bien, no tengo inconveniente en ir _ahora_ mismo.- refiriéndose al traje de la falsa Tomoyo.

-Cálmate un poco Hiiraqizawa- lo frenó Shaoran, aunque él mismo estaba haciendo un intento por parecer normal frente a esa bruja tan sexy, pero algo le parecía muy raro en esas dos. -Ahora me siento ridículo con este estúpido disfraz.- escrutó viéndose discretamente en el reflejo del ponche.

-¡Pero si te ves muy bien "Romeo"! Cinco chicas te han pedido bailar- rió Eriol.- Recuerda que quisiste vestir así para tener la espada a mano, por si acaso. ¡Ni yo me tomo tantas molestias!-

-Prefiero ser un personaje de Sheakspeare antes que un pálido vampiro con colmillos de hule Eriol- dijo Sharoran despreciando un poco el disfraz de su amigo. Es que él odiaba a los vampiros, ya que no los consideraba ni la mitad de terroríficos de lo que se les atribuía.

"Demonios, vienen hacia aquí" pensó Shaoran mientras trataba de acomodarse un poco el cabello y adoptar una postura digna.

"Tranquila Sakura, tú puedes hacer esto... y puedes con él"

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Tomoyo con la voz de Sakura.

-Hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo- las saludó Eriol mirando más fijo a la falsa Tomoyo, de pies a cabeza

-¡Ah, hola!- respondió Sakura un poco amedrentada por tanta mirada. Ella a su vez miró a Syaoran.

Estaba como para infartarse. El disfraz le quedaba a las mil maravillas, el cabello castaño desordenado y aquella postura tan altiva le hacían verse... apetecible. Sí, sobre todo porque tenía los dos primeros botones de la camisa antigua desabrochados y Sakura se preguntaba que habría abajo de esa prenda ¿un cuerpo fortalecido por las artes marciales, tal vez?. La espada que estaba en la funda lo hacía verse protector, dispuesto a defenderse de cualquiera y pelear por lo que le pareciera justo. La capa le daba un aire de misterio que nada más haría gritar a las chicas, las botas altas y el pantalón negro le daban un toque de elegancia único. Lo único que hubiera querido hacer en ese momento era arrinconarlo contra una pared y besarle hasta que no quedara más ansia en su cuerpo, que él la sujetara muy fuerte y no la dejara ir. No, aún mejor, que él la arrinconara contra la pared y empezara a besarla hasta decir basta, su cara, sus labios, su cuello ¡Todo!

"Cálmate Sakura. No soy una pervertida. No soy un pervertida. No, no lo soy. ¡Oh, vamos! ¿A quién quiero engañar?" y se apenó de su propia mentalidad, pero todo era culpa de ese chico tan sensualmente apetecible

- Las dos se ven muy bien- dijo Eriol.

-Sí a la mar de bien- dijo Syaoran guiñándole un ojo a... ¡Tomoyo!

"algo anda mal" pensaron las dos viéndose de soslayo. Sakura ya estaba sintiendo derrumbarse todo con ese simple gesto.

-¿Quieres bailar Eriol?- le dijo la falsa Sakura a Eriol.

-Claro, solo espero que después la señorita Daidouji me conceda una pieza.- dijo sonriendo y luego se alejó a la pista con Tomoyo.

-No me apetece bailar- dijo Sakura

-A mí tampoco- dijo Sahoran- Debería haber más actividades que ir a menearse por ahí, pero tampoco quiero ir a la casa del terror- ella vio ver una salida un tanto inusual

-Pues yo sí que quiero ir.-

-¿Estas segura Tomoyo?- le preguntó él

-Claro, no hay nada mejor que un buen susto ¿no?-

-Si tu quieres- y avanzaron hasta el puesto que era atendido por una chica de anteojos.

-¡Hola Naoko! Queremos dos entradas por favor.-

-Hola Tomoyo ¡Lindo disfraz, muy atrevido y bonito!-

-Sí, el de Sakura está divino también. Tienes que verlo.- dijo ella pensando en lo que habría dicho Tomoyo. Vio de reojo a Li sonreír un poco.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro y avanzaron por el pasillo del que salieron dos esqueletos que asustaron a Sakura, que inconscientemente se aferró de Syaoran y soltó el tridente.

.Tranquila, son falsos.- la calmó el chico

-Ya sé- dijo ella un poco apenada. Cuando de repente vio una indicación más adelante que pedía seguir a la derecha. Repentinamente y tratando de que no pareciera a propósito, ella tomó la izquierda que daba a un lugar muy oscuro llevándose consigo a Shaoran, mientras veía venir la segunda parte del plan de Tomoyo.

Pero no contó con que las manos firmes del chico la empujaran deliberadamente contra un rincón, apresándola y dejándola sin salida en ese callejón oscuro.

-Estas muy hermosa esta noche- le susurró de forma peligrosa al oído. Sakura solo quería morirse. Eso significaba dos cosas:

La primera, que a él ya no le importaba Sakura Kinomoto y estaba colado en ese instante por Tomoyo Daidouji y la segunda; ella estaba endemoniadamente cerca de los labios seductores de Shaoran Li.

No había que pensarlo tanto. "Si no le gusto, al menos no dejaré escapar esta oportunidad"

Pero no fue necesario empezar. Él de una forma casi salvaje le arrebató un beso mientras que el fondo de la fiesta empezaba a sonar Mirotic de DBSK, que por ser una de las canciones favoritas de Sakura, se conocía la letra de memoria, a pesar de que estaba en coreano.

_I got you under my skin..._

Sí, eso era lo que pensaba ella. Él la tenía hechizada y ya no tenía escapatoria. Desesperada, jugó con sus labios sin cansarse, y suspiraba. Dándose cuenta de esa oportunidad de oro, le safó el resto de los botones de la camisa para sentir la piel que tanta curiosidad le había despertado y ahora ella lo empujó a él contra la pared, como una fiera que acorrala a su presa, pegándose tanto contra su pecho que le hacía daño. Sin embargo él no se quejó y le desarreglaba los largos cabellos de la peluca mientras ella recorría sus manos por la espalda y el pelo de Shaoran .Él le apretaba la cintura fuerte, pero delicado a la vez. Ella suspiraba con cada tacto de él. De repente él tomo iniciativa y los besos se fueron dirigiendo hasta el cuello de Sakura que dio un pequeño respingo por lo repentino del cambio.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que no quería hacer nada más de por vida.

-Ya puedes dejar de ir fingiendo que eres Tomoyo, Sakura. -le ronroneó él al oído. Ella se sobresaltó con esa repentina confesión. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¡No! pero... ¿Cómo has sabido?¿cuando?...- tratamudeó ella, enrojeciendo más de lo que ya estaba y queriendo escapar

-Cuando llegaste- le replicó Shaoran sosteniéndola firmemente para que no pudiera correr a ninguna parte.- Hace tiempo debiste haber aprendido, señorita, que tienes un aura de magia que te define, y esa aura me atrae como un magneto hacia tí además de tu belleza y personalidad despistada e inocente. Era imposible no saber que eras tú. Y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente para darme cuenta, solo a tí te asustan los esqueletos falsos y se te ocurre disfrazar al báculo con magia tan poderosa.-

Shaoran le sonrió seductoramente al terminar con su argumento, y ella estaba de una pieza-

-Aunque no creo que sea necesario dadas las circunstancias, creo que debo decirte ya de una buena vez que me traes loco desde hace un buen tiempo Sakura.- apegó un poco su cabeza contra la de ella- Exactamente desde que volví.

-Debiste haberme dicho algo.- dijo ella en voz baja ahora abrazada a él- Así no habría perdido tanto el tiempo. Me gustas también Shaoran, muchísimo.

-Creo que esto lo recuperó con creces.-

-Creo que eso es verdad.- dijo ella riendo.

De repente se encendieron las luces del recinto y ellos se sobresaltaron.

-¿Están ahí?- preguntaron Eriol y Tomoyo, ahora con su verdadera voz, pero sonaba feliz. Eso solo podía significar que Eriol también la había descubierto y obviamente, también habían aprovechado la situación.

Sakura sacó una de las cartas que había llevado por si acaso, le sonrió cómplice a Shaoran y apuntándola con el báculo, susurró.

-Oscuridad-

¡paff! Una oscuridad absoluta los envolvió a todos.

-¡Hey no se ve nada!- dijo Eriol en voz deliberadamente alta

-Ya veo.- le dijo Tomoyo a su pareja riendo.- al parecer no fuiste el único suspicaz Eriol.-

-Entonces Sakura también fue descubierta.- concluyó Eriol- Pero se ve que les gusta mucho jugar a las escondidas a ese par.- Tomoyo rió aún más fuerte.

-¡Ya vete Eriol!- le dijo Shaoran- Quiero un poco de privacidad ahora.

-La necesitarán. Vamos Tomoyo, me gustaría invitarte a comer algo ¿o mi chica quiere quedarse a ver a estos dos pervertidos?-

-De ninguna manera voy a dejar a mi vampiro inglés solo.- dijo Tomoyo mientras se aferraba del brazo de su nuevo novio.

-Bien ¿y en qué íbamos?- le preguntó Shaoran a Sakura.

-Creo que ibas a besarme otra vez.-

-Sus deseos son órdenes mi Julieta- dijo él quitándole la peluca y callándola con un beso.

_" Conque así de bien se está en el infierno" _pensó él, recurriendo a la frase de Eriol antes de retomar los labios de su diablita cardcaptor.

¿Quién dijo que Halloween es terrorífico?

* * *

Al fiiiiiiin :D espero que me haya salido bien, nunca había probado con lo atrevido tan a fondo jejeje Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios

¡Sayonaraa! :)


End file.
